You And Me
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: A rough week for Mac turns into a rough couple of months for Stella, but the end result was worth all the trouble. SMacked


**You and Me.**

Stella looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her face was pale and drawn. She had bags under her eyes and was wearing clothes that were way to big for her.

Tears rolled down her face as she curled up in a ball on her bathroom floor.  
Hugging her stomach she rocked back and forth, letting her sobs over take her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as a wave of nausea hit her.

Waiting until it past, Stella got up and made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a nice tall glass of kiwi fruit juice.

She laughed as she realized she was drinking the juice of the fruit she had refused to eat her whole life.

She drank her juice as she looked out the window. There were joggers, people walking their dogs, mothers walking their children to school. Stella was just happy to stand there and watch the world go by.

She was pulled out of her daze by the door bell. It was an ear piercing ring that one of her friend's 6yr old daughter had picked out.

Looking at herself in the hall mirror she just shook her head. She didn't care what she looked like and she most certainly didn't care what people thought about the way she looked at the moment.

She pulled the front door open to reveal the man that was the cause of all her problems.

"Mac, what are you doing here?" Stella knew her voice was cold and she could see it had hurt Mac but she didn't care.

"You weren't at work yesterday. I came to make sure you were ok."

"What do you care." Stella said as she turned and walked into the lounge room. Mac followed her and watched as she curled up in arm chair.

"Stella, listen," Mac tried to walk closer to Stella but the look she gave him stopped him in his path.

"I'm sorry Stella. I never meant to hurt you like this. It was just me not thinking. I don't know what I can do to make you forgive me."

Stella just glared at him.

He had asked her to go out to dinner with him. He said he had had a rough week and needed a good friend to cheer him up. He gave Stella one of his sexy smiles causing her to stupidly agree to go.  
What was supposed to be just a friendly dinner soon turned into so much more, as coffee at my place turned into a night of sex.

Stella later found out that his rough week has been caused by the fact his girlfriend, the new M.E Peyton Driscoll, had broken of their relationship.  
Stella was crushed to think she had been the rebound girl. She hadn't been the same towards Mac after that night. Mac had noticed the change. She wasn't friendly towards him anymore. It was like they just worked together. Stella no longer acted like they were friends.

She couldn't help it. Every time she looked at him she felt used and humiliated. She felt like she had just been an easy distraction from Peyton, not someone who's love for a man was being returned.

"Stella, please say something." Mac begged her.

"I'm pregnant." Stella watched as the colour drained from Mac's face. So many emotions showed in his eyes but Stella could only see one clearly.

Regret.

It was all too much for her. With another wave of nausea hitting her, Stella ran to the kitchen sink and threw up. Sliding down the cupboards, she sat in a corner of the kitchen and hugged her knees.

She felt Mac sit down beside her. She felt him wipe away tears she hadn't known she had shed.

He tried to pull her into an embrace but Stella shrugged him off. He instead held her hand tightly so she could not pull out of it.

"Stella, look at me." Stella continued to stare at the ground. "Stella please look at me."

Slowly she raised her head and faced him.

"I know I owe you an explanation."

"I don't want to hear it Mac." Stella tried to pull her hand out of Mac's grip but he just held on tighter.

"Peyton broke up with me because she could see how much I wanted to be with you. And I know this is unexpected but Stella we can do this it's going to be ok." Mac could see the uncertainty showing on her face.

"We?" She asked.

Mac nodded. "Yes. You and me. Together. I love you Stel and I want to be with you. I want us to be a family." Mac said as he placed his hand on her belly. "What do you say we give it a go?" Mac smiled down at her. Stella nodded.

He placed a light kiss on her lips before pulling her back into a hug.

Stella smiled into his chest.

She didn't care what had happened in the past anymore, all that matter was that Mac wanted to be with her.  
Her and their baby.

* * *

Oh my god this was hard to post!! was supposed to be posted the day after i posted 'In her Dreams' but everytime i tried i either had to get off the computer or go do something argh!  
anyways here it is and i hope you enjoyed it.  
Please reveiw on your way out  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


End file.
